Hawk
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Hawk }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Hawk }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 15 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: N/A }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Black}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Copper }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'10" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): Previously: Bella }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: The Rebelation, Nessarose }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Shadow and Darkness Manipulation }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Against School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Hawk is a mutant with- wait for it- hawk DNA. He was created by Echoed Legends on December 7, 2015. Hawk now is part of the Rebelation. Appearance He has tan skin and is tall, about 5'10. Hawk's hair is an overgrown black mop pretty much though usually he keeps it short enough so it doesn't get in his eyes. He has copper colored eyes. Hawk has black and white spotted wings that are usually covered by shadows. He constantly wears his leather jacket. Personality He is rebellious and stubborn, which is not good for the school because there is no group he hates more. Hawk is very adventurous and vengful when it comes to things he is passionate about. He can be charming when he wants too. He cares about his friends, is loyal, but also very impulsive. He cares a lot for those he likes and has mentioned that he enjoys music. Background He has known no other life than at the school. When he was in his cage, he often talked to his fellow mutants to keep himself from going crazy. He and Bella talked and became really good friends. When she left to join the school he got mad and would not talk for days. He met Nessa a couple days later and she pulled him out of his silence. When the wall collapsed he escaped with Nessa and a bunch of other mutants. Relationships Nessarose Hawk has shown to care for Nessa a lot. He is mentioned to have taken her under his wing, figuratively, for about two years. It is also implied that the two share a lot of information they wouldn't normally tell others. She is like a little sister to him. Bella Hawk and Bella's relationship is mostly through backstory, the two were best friends, possibly even more, up until the point that Bella joined the school. Bella mentioned at one point that Hawk hates her however that isn't quite true. His feelings towards her aren't hate but he did feel angry at her betrayal and might possibly still be. These emotions seem to have faded slightly but she is implied to be a sore topic. Powers Shadows and Darkness Manipulation Hawk is able to manipulation shadows as well as darkness to become a solid object that he can use to his will. This has never been seen in roleplay. Flaws - He is very vengeful when he wants to be. - Hawk is noted as an arrogant person. Category:Nove's OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:Rebelation